


Control

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: Scis & Spies [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom Hunter, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Verbal Bondage, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Hunter is away on a mission and his only connection with his lovers is the video chat. But that doesn't keep him from giving them what they want and need.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: Scis & Spies [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Control

“I wish you were here,” Jemma sighs.

“I know, love,” Hunter frowns and adjusts the camera so that his lovers can see more than just his blurry eyes. “I’ll be back soon. Promise.”

He’s on a mission alone this time. Somewhere in Eastern Europe, yet again. It’s cold and lonely. The motel room is depressingly spare. Just a creaky bed, a nightstand with a lamp, a table with a wooden chair and a wardrobe. Hunter fades his surroundings out, focusing on the video chat. Focusing on being in control for his lovers, in the way they need it. 

The three people owning his heart are in Bobbi’s bunk tonight. She has the biggest bed. It’s still too small for four people. One day, Hunter thinks, they are going to buy a bed big enough even for Fitz, who uses to sleep like a starfish - on his back, his limbs stretched out to all sides.  
  
They are looking at him. Expectant, eager and hopeful. 

Hunter smiles and gets more comfortable in his chair. Time to heat things up. He needs it. They need it too, he knows. Even Bobbi. Tonight at least. 

Most of the times, they dom together. Share their science nerds. But sometimes, Hunter makes Bobbi give up control. Sometimes, he lets her take away his. Sometimes, they need it. They need to know that it’s okay to relax. That it’s okay to want things. To enjoy things. But most of all, they need to know that they are loved. Unconditionally. No matter what happens, they always end it with love and care.

Hunter’s hand twitches on its own account. He wants to touch them all. Desperately. This is pure torture. All his lovers are there in front of him. He can see them, he can hear them - but he can’t touch. Can’t worship them. Can’t show them how much he loves them. When he’s back, he’s going to spend a lot of time just cuddling and snuggling, breathing in their scent and feeling their warmth. Later.

For now, he’s going to make the best of this situation. 

And he has to admit to himself, that being in control, even when he’s far away and the video chat is the only thing connecting them, feels intoxicating. 

First Hunter orders Fitz and Jemma to take Bobbi’s clothes off. Slowly. Piece by piece. He orders them to make sure she’s comfortable. He allows them to kiss every bit of skin they can reach. Then, he tells them to put their own clothes off. But they are not allowed to touch themselves yet. Hunter is almost hoping someone will break the rule. Broken rules require creativity. 

Bobbi is lolling in bed, her hair spread around her like a halo and her eyes half-lidded, as she looks into the camera, watching Hunter watching her. And God. Hunter wants to touch her so badly. Wants to feel his skin prickle under her breath, when she begs him to finally do _something_. 

Hunter is almost too distracted by the sight of Bobbi’s naked body surrounded by silky bed sheets to notice Fitz palming at his erection. But he does see it from the corners of his eyes and oh, it is Christmas. 

“I think I told you not to touch,” Hunter says sharply. 

Fitz freezes. “Sorry,” he says and he sounds guilty, but not _only_. He also sounds like he very much wants to know what Hunter is going to do to punish him for his disobedience. Hunter’s cock gets even harder.

“I think you need a time-out. Kneel beside the bed, hands on your back. Don’t touch yourself,” he orders. 

Fitz makes a desperate noise, but he scrambles to obey. 

“Good boy,” Hunter breathes and even though the video is blurry, he thinks he can see the full body shiver Fitz gives him for the words. “I might still let you come tonight, if you manage to hold still for me. Can you do this, Fitz? Hold still and not touch yourself?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Fitz breathes, sitting straighter. His fingers are so tightly intertwined behind his back, Hunter’s sure his fingernails are digging into skin. He smiles. “We’ll see.”  
  
Bobbi makes a noise and Hunter focuses on her, seeing that she’s writhing while Jemma’s still spreading kisses on her neck. Hunter can imagine how wet they must be by now. Hunter clears his throat. “Jemma, I think Bobbi is getting a bit desperate. Why don’t you use your mouth on her?”

Jemma makes a happy noise and gets between Bobbi’s legs, immediately putting her mouth where it’s most wanted right now. Bobbi moans, long and content. 

Hunter palms at his own cock that is fully hard by now, but still straining against his pants. He didn’t take them off. He guesses it’s because he’s used to one of his lovers getting rid of them for him. Last time, he made Jemma open his jeans with her mouth and getting his cock out. That was fun.  
  
He focuses back on Fitz, who is trying so hard to sit still. Hunter can see his chest heaving. Even though the video is frustratingly blurry, he can see how flushed Fitz’s face is, as he watches what he can see happening on the bed from where he’s kneeling.

Fitz always suffers so beautifully. Hunter can’t see everything but he can imagine it so perfectly. He can imagine how Fitz is biting his lip hard and is fidgeting with his fingers. How he’s squirming and twitching, his untouched cock aching. Hunter is sad that he won’t get to hear Fitz’s relieved sigh today, or feel his desperate touch, when he allows him to move again. 

Jemma must have done something particularly amazing with her tongue, because Bobbi’s hips twitch up and she mewls. The noise goes straight to Hunter’s groin and he goes to palm his cock again. He can’t wait anymore. It’s getting too damn tight in his pants. He gets rid of them and sighs in relief when he can wrap his fingers around his aching cock. He strokes himself slowly, only taking the edge off for now. He doesn’t want this to be over too soon. 

“Get two fingers inside her, Jemma,” he says huskily. 

Jemma complies. Bobbi makes the most beautiful noises and moves against Jemma, pulling at Jemma’s hair while she’s fucking Bobbi with her fingers and tongue. Hunter strokes his cock faster. He can already feel the approach of his orgasm. It seems like Bobbi isn’t that far away from oblivion herself. He can see it in the familiar way her hips move and her toes curl. 

“Hunter,” Bobbi breathes. It sounds desperate. 

The knowing that she’s asking for his permission to come, makes Hunter shudder. His cock twitches in his hand. 

“Make her come, Jemma,” he orders. 

It takes only a few moments, until Bobbi arches up and cries out, her hips moving against Jemma’s mouth in little twitches. Hunter watching her riding out her orgasm, almost coming himself, but he grips the base of his cock, hard. He wants to hold out just a little bit longer. Eventually, Bobbi gently pushes Jemma away and sinks into the pillows, gasping for air. 

“Well done, Jemma,” Hunter praises. “Good girl.”

Jemma smiles and makes a happy noise in the back of her throat.  
  
Hunter looks at Fitz, who is squirming. He has to be achingly hard by now. But he still has his hands behind his back and Hunter feels a rush of arousal at that. It’s always amazing, to know he can bind his lovers only with his voice, only with his words. 

“Do you want to come, Fitz?” He asks. 

Fitz nods wildly.  
  
“Were you a good boy for me, holding still, like I told you? Keeping your hands all by yourself?”  
  
“Yes, Sir. _Please_ , Sir.” Fitz’s voice really sounds desperate now. And Hunter isn’t a monster. 

“Alright. Jemma’s going to ride your face and you can fuck Bobbi’s hand. But she’s not going to move. You’re going to do all the work, you understand?”

Fitz groans at the same time Jemma does. “Yes, Sir.”

He still isn’t moving from where he’s kneeling on the ground. Hunter knows he’s waiting for his permission. “You can move, Fitz,” he says.  
  
Fitz sighs in relief and reaches for Jemma, who gently kisses him, before pushing him until he lays on his back and she can straddle his face. She moans in bliss and throws her head back, her eyes fluttering close.  
  
Bobbi sits beside them and wraps her fingers around Fitz’s cock, not stroking, only forming a tight hold. Fitz moans and starts to fuck up into Bobbi’s fist, his movements frantic. Desperate. 

Hunter watches them and the heat pools low in his body. He strokes his cock again, hard and fast. He’s not going to hold out much longer now. But that’s alright. His lovers are almost done too. 

It doesn’t take long until Jemma cries out and moves off Fitz, breathing heavily. Fitz moves faster, his hands clenched into fists where they lay beside him. He’s still following Hunter’s rules perfectly. “Gonna … Please, Sir, please let me …,” he gasps. 

“Please what, Fitz? Use your words, love,” Hunter says calmly, even though he’s on the brink of orgasm now. 

Fitz groans. “Please let me come, Sir,” he says and it’s almost a sob. 

“When I do,” Hunter says firmly, quickening up his strokes. 

Fitz makes a desperate noise, but he nods.  
  
When Hunter feels himself tumbling over the edge, he says, “Come for me, Fitz.”

And Fitz does. He spills over Bobbi’s hand and his hips hitch up as he’s riding it out, moaning and sobbing.  
  
Hunter coats his own hand with a curse and leans back, breathing heavily. Fuck. That was good. He feels … boneless. Satisfied. The only thing missing now, is the aftercare. His lovers all around him. Kisses, cuddles and whispered words of comfort and love. He feels a pinch of pain, but pushed it away. Soon, he tells himself. Soon, he won’t be only watching them on video chat.  
  
He looks at them, looks at his happy lovers all spread out and breathing in unison, their eyes closed in bliss, and his heart sings. He clears his throat. “So … Who’s up for a second round in a minute?” 


End file.
